Emily (EP100)
Emily (Japanese: エミリ Emily) is a character of the day who appeared in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Emily lives in Yambera on Mandarin Island South. She had an ongoing rivalry with , as both of them always competed with each other to see who had the best . Somehow, they always ended up getting the same Pokémon, until Emily obtained a which she named Maria, and Ralph obtained his own , Tony. Although the two trainers couldn't stand each other, their Nidoran fell in love. thought that Ralph and Emily truly loved each other deep down, so she tried to get them together. However, she only drove a bigger rift between them. They only decided to stop hating each other when their Nidoran were kidnapped by . Emily and Ralph teamed up to stop Team Rocket and get their Pokémon back. After saving their Nidoran and seeing how much they loved each other, Ralph and Emily decided to put aside their differences and let Tony and Maria see each other. The two Nidoran, happy with their owners' decisions, kissed and promptly evolved into and . At the end of the episode, Emily and Ralph appeared to have developed a crush on each other as when Tracey and Misty suggested they build a house for their Nidoran, they shouted each other's name instead of their respective Nidoran. Pokémon This listing is of the known Pokémon owned by Emily in the anime: On hand , nicknamed Maria (Japanese: メリー Mary), was in love with 's and has an orange ribbon around her neck. She first appeared as a when Emily had lost her. With the help of and she tried to find her. found her together with a , nicknamed Tony. Both Ralph and Emily found them kissing and playing with each other. The Trainers quickly grabbed their Pokémon away and left. It was revealed that both Ralph and Emily have known each other since they were small, catching the same Pokémon and competing in the same contests. This made both Maria and Tony close, but their owners despised each other. Maria was then seen at the balcony window looking down at Tony but was taken back in by Emily. told Maria to come with him but she would not abandon her Trainer. The next day Maria and Tony were captured by . Emily and Ralph tried to get them back but were stopped by Jessie's Arbok. They both commanded attacks, which defeated both Arbok and , and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Suddenly Maria evolved into a Nidorina along with Tony. In the end, Emily and Ralph became friends too. Maria's known moves are , , , and .}} Status unknown made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both and Emily had both captured a Pidgey as well as other Pokémon. None of Pidgey's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both and Emily had both captured a Vulpix as well as other Pokémon. None of Vulpix's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both and Emily had both captured a Caterpie as well as other Pokémon. None of Caterpie's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both and Emily had both captured a Raticate as well as other Pokémon. None of Raticate's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in a flashback told by a chef. It was revealed that both and Emily have both captured an Oddish as well as other Pokémon. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=雪乃五月 Satsuki Yukino |en=Amy Birnbaum |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Pilar Aguado |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Liebe auf den ersten Blick!#Emily it:Emily (Isole Orange)